Kyrie Eleison
by Sam-chan
Summary: Una noche de insomio... recuerdos... y algo que NO anda bien [odio esto, mejor leanlo -_-] [Por cierto, ya está el cap 2 y cambié el título ^__^]
1. Prima Nox

Prima Nox 

By Sam-chan

Un par de ojos se abren en la oscuridad.  No puede recordar el por que, pero ya esta despierta.  Y a decir verdad no importa mucho, últimamente las horas de descanso cada vez son más raras.

Con una mano, temblorosa por el continuo cansancio que la ha albergado estos últimos meses, limpia su frente aún húmeda por un sudor frío al que se ha acostumbrado ya.  Todavía con el peso del sueño arrebatado, retira la sábana que cubre su cuerpo, y se sienta en su cama.

El frío pega de lleno en su espalda, también empapada de sudor.   Deslizándose cansadamente, coloca sus piernas del lado derecho de la cama y abandona el poco calor de su cama, colocando ambos pies desnudos sobre el piso y levantándose. Nuevamente el aire frío de la noche golpea ahora su cuerpo completo y los vestigios de sueño desaparecen por completo.

Toma una sudadera de color oscuro del suelo y se la pone.   Con ojos cansados, escudriña su habitación y suspira.  Puede ver en una esquina su baúl, aún con cosas dentro.  A la derecha, junto a la puerta, un escritorio hasta el tope de libros.  Junto a su cama un montón de ropa, de donde sacó la playera. Y regados por todo el piso de la habitación tinteros, plumas, pergaminos usados, zapatos y cosas que no puede descifrar aún a tan altas horas de la noche.  Nunca había sucedido algo así, se jactaba de tener todo en orden, todo perfecto. Pero últimamente las cosas no han ido muy bien.

Con cuidado se dirige a la puerta, mira sobre su hombro derecho y por instinto estira su mano para tomar un libro.   Cuando sus dedos acarician la dura cubierta de cuero se detiene.   Esta noche no, no ahora. Regresando su mano, toma la perilla y abre la puerta.

Sale al pasillo levemente iluminado por los rayos de la Luna y puede escuchar el murmullo de la noche, acompañado por el leve respirar de sus padres en la habitación continua.  En silencio eleva una oración. El pequeño ronquido que se escapa de la habitación contigua la hace recordar. Su padre. Su madre. Sin ellos, y sin sus amigos, quien sabe donde estaría hoy. Todo el desvelo, todo el estudio, todo el amor, por ellos.  Sin ellos, lo más probable es que hubiera quebrado ante la presión.

Dejando la puerta de su habitación ligeramente abierta, se encamina al fondo del pasillo donde se encuentran las escaleras.  Las baja calladamente, sin prisa, dejando que el frío de la noche la envuelva y la haga olvidar por unos instantes.  A pesar de ser Julio, puede ver su aliento congelado elevarse al aire.

Pasa por una pequeña sala de estar, iluminada también por la luz de la noche, mezcla de los rayos plateados de la luna y la fría luz blancuzca de los faros de la calle.  Abrazándose para resguardarse del frío, llega al fondo de la habitación y pasa por una puerta ya abierta hacia la cocina.  Toma un vaso de un estante junto al fregadero y saca un cartón de leche del refrigerador.  Llena el vaso y lo coloca dentro del microondas.

Ya con el vaso de leche caliente se regresa a la pequeña sala y se sienta en uno de los sillones menos iluminado.  Con ambas piernas recogidas y colocadas bajo de ella, resguardadas del intenso frío, toma un poco del líquido caliente.  El calor choca con el frío de su garganta, avanzando a su estómago y repartiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Y pensar que se sentía cansada en su segundo año.   No había comparación.  No solo estaba cansada físicamente, también estaba exhausta mentalmente, y todo su ser temblaba del frío que se había instalado en su alma, y del miedo que albergaba su corazón.  En esos momentos daba lo que pidieran por tan solo regresar unos momentos a esos tres años atrás; todo parece tan distante ya.

Con una rapidez impresionante, un pequeño bulto anaranjado saltó de entre la oscuridad y se instaló en su regazo. Por poco suelta el vaso de leche caliente. _¡Crookshanks!_.    "¡Por Dios, pequeño! No vuelvas a hacer eso que espantas a mamá".  Un ronroneo contestaron sus palabras y con una calma infinita el gato se instaló sobre su ama, emitiendo de vez en cuando lo que parecía un murmullo.

_¿Cómo supiste que necesitaba compañía?_.   Acariciando el suave pelo de su mascota, dejó que sus pensamientos volaran otra ves.  "A sido bastante duro últimamente, ¿eh Crookshanks?".  No buscaba una respuesta, era obvio.  El calor que le brindaba el gato a su cuerpo demasiado frío, la suavidad de su pelo entre sus dedos, el calor de la leche en todo su sistema, todo le comenzó provocar una cierta paz.  Su dulce gato siempre estaba ahí para consolarla, para escucharla, ¿porqué no lo haría ahora que lo necesitaba con desesperación?.

"Estoy tan cansada" Dijo la muchacha casi como un murmuro, no quería interrumpir la paz encontrada con su voz, no cuando eran tan pocas las veces que podía respirar tan tranquila y lentamente.  El gato tan solo se dedicó a hundirse mas entre las caricias de su ama. "Últimamente tan solo duermo tres horas al día, y he leído mas estas últimas dos vacaciones de verano que en toda mi vida... no que me queje, he aprendido cosas que jamás hubiera creído que existieran... pero aún así, la angustia me esta afectando poco a poco..."

Dejando a un lado el vaso ya vacío, la muchacha se hundió mas en el sillón y siguió acariciando dulcemente la suave melena de su gato.  "Estoy tan preocupada... no puedo evitarlo... todo esto me tiene con los nervios de punta, yo no soy una persona de acción, yo no soy Harry, o Ron... Yo necesito tener todo sobre la mesa, analizarlo, saber a lo que me enfrento... Dios, estoy tan preocupada..." "Yo estoy acá, lejos de ellos, ¿Cómo no preocuparme?... Sí, me envían lechuzas seguido, pero eso no me quita la preocupación..." _¿Quién iba a decirlo?, Hermione Granger, preocupada por algo que no sea sus materias. _Una riza sarcástica salió de sus labios.

Pero era verdad, ese par de niños, muchachos, latosos, ¡hombres! habían crecido en su mente y en su corazón, sus primeros amigos verdaderos... Se preocupaban por ella, la hacían reír, la acompañaban, ¿Qué mas puede una pedir? Claro, tenían sus defectos, y unos muy feos, como nunca hacer sus deberes a tiempo, arriesgarse a cada oportunidad que tuvieran y ¡descaradamente arrastrarla a ella en sus locuras!, nunca fijarse en lo obvio, nunca pensar en lo que dicen antes de hablar, ser tan densos que dan ganas de golpearlos con el estandarte de Slytherin para que entraran en razón...

Y a pesar de todo, de los constantes regaños, de los comentarios sarcásticos, de las decenas de puntos perdidos... Tan solo bastaba el ver en sus ojos la lucha, el deseo de no dejarse vencer por nada ni por nadie.  El defenderla a capa y espada ante todo, ya sea insultos, peligros, la vida en sí.  Descubrir que siempre estaban al pendiente de si necesitaba algo.  La absurda cantidad de lechuzas que llegaban todos los días preguntándole cómo estaba y qué había hecho, a pesar de que YA sabían perfectamente qué hacia todos los días (buscar hechizos y pociones que los ayudaran... y preocuparse... y pedirles de todo corazón que se cuidaran... y que oh por favor no se metan en problemas... y que estudiaran... y que no se olvidaran de seguirle mandando mensajes porque sino se volvería loca...)

Con sus ojos ya cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica seguía acariciando más lentamente al pelo del gato encrespado.   "Tan sólo el recordar lo de hace un mes...". Ambos chicos de pie frente a ella. Uno con el cabello negro siempre desarreglado, con el semblante de un niño frágil, delgado, estatura promedio, pero que con tan solo mirar el fuego que ardía tras sus ojos verde esmeralda, su mirada saltando de un lado a otro, atento a todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor, reflejos de un _buscador_ innato, te hacia pensar dos veces el adjetivo frágil. Y otro, mucho más alto que el primero, de cabellos rojo fuego, brazos toscos y fuertes debido al crudo entrenamiento de un _guardián_.  Semblante de un enojo perpetuo, pero cuyos ojos, posados en la chica de enfrente, azules como el cielo en un día claro, sorprendían con un calor y amabilidad, dignos de un pequeño cachorrito.  Sus muchachos. Le habían dado un sermón, obviamente memorizado y discutido con anterioridad para que ella no pudiera reprocharles, la habían llenado de consejos, le habían advertido que si no dormía la harían beber un litro de agua con Asfódelo y Ajenjo _¿Realmente se dieron cuenta de mi insomnio?... Obvio, si han estado sobre mí desde que terminó el cuarto año._ Y la sorprendieron cuando ambos la tomaron entre sus brazos, pudo sentir todo su cariño y su preocupación por ella; sus oídos se llenaron de palabras de cariño (burdas y muy poco sensibles, pero cariño a final de cuenta) y de consejos y de nuevo con que se cuidara y durmiera mas.

"Se preocupan... porque soy mitad muggle mitad maga... están tan asustados como yo..." La voz de la chica cada vez se escuchaba más débil.  El calor que ahora inundaba su cuerpo, los bellos recuerdos de sonrisas y palabras y sentimientos mezclados, el débil resplandor de la Luna... su gato acomodado suavemente en su regazo... El suave pelo entre sus dedos ya tibios... el ronroneo como si fuera un arrullo... el calor que tanto le hacía falta... y el corazón en calma y lleno de felicidad hicieron que la muchacha se hundiera en un profundo sueño, completamente ajena a todo a su alrededor... y a las sombras que ahora se dibujaban lentamente en las persianas de la ventana a su derecha.

Fin Cap 1

Ohhhh Soy MALA jijiji...

¡Mi primer fic de capítulos! I'm so happy jiji… Aunque me costó horrores... soy malísima para las descripciones _-_ y no quería hacerlo tedioso y repetitivo, pero al parecer ya quedó ^^U... Tengo pensado hacer el fic de tan solo tres o cuatro capítulos (O_O oh God, espero terminarlos jeje)... Pero advierto, va a estar MUY triste (o al menos, eso tengo planeado.. pobre 'Mione, si que le tengo reservadas cosas feas) y también advierto, soy una cursi incorregible, así que si les gusta Ron y Hermione quédense ^___^ a mi me fascina la pareja, por eso va a haber muuuuucho amor, y consuelo, y abrazos, y besos (bueno, si ellos quieren claro ;) ) Me faltan mis dedicaciones :D... pero eso vendrá después jijiji.

Quiero aclarar que los personajes NO son míos, no me pertenecen (al contrario, Draco tiene mi corazón :_: ) [¡Je! XD] que más quisiera yo... Todos son tan adorables, y me encantan... *_* Draco, Sirius, Lupin, Oliver, Charlie, Bill, Gred y Forge, Roncito, Harry, Dean, Seamus… etc… etc…  No me vayan a demandar, no tengo nada de dinero, es mas ¡me quieren quitar a mi bebe! (o sea, el Internet) por exceso de pago (ya sabrán como ando :_:). Pero si tienen comentarios o dudas, aclaraciones, quieren filosofar, fotos de Kenneth Brannagah que les sobre, dinero, lo que sea que tenga a mi adorado Ryoga-chan impreso mándenme un correo a saby_chan@hotmail.com... Me encanta recibir mensajes ^_^. ¡Los veré en el prox. Capítulo! Ja ne Minna.

Pd. Gracias a Kali-chan por el título **_Prima Nox _**_-Primera noche..._ Es tan solo cambiar de idioma, pero suena padre... aparte gracias también por el título del todo el fic **_Kyrie Eleison_** - _Señor, ten piedad_ Oh si, esa frase SERÁ usada ^__^


	2. Cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor,...

Cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor, empeora 

By Sam-chan

Definitivamente hoy no era su día.  El muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos negro azabache desarreglados, se encontraba desquitando toda su frustración con uno de los múltiples artefactos rotos que se encontraban tirados en toda la habitación.

  
Como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que regresar todos los veranos a este lugar.  ¿Hogar? ¡Ja!. Llamaría mil veces hogar a los calabozos donde toma su clase de pociones, que a esta prisión de paredes demasiado blancas y pisos viciosamente limpios.  Dando un fuerte puntapié, uno de los aviones quebrados y quemados de su primo salió disparado por la ventana dando su último vuelo por el cielo y hacia el jardín del vecino.

La vida con los Dursleys siempre ha sido una pesadilla de día y de noche.  Por más que esforzara a su mente, no recordaba ni un día de tranquilidad sin que su tío lo insultara, su tía lo obligara a hacer tareas ridículamente pesadas o su primo lo dejara en paz.  Aunque el primer verano después de su año en Hogwarts fue invaluable, siempre con el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, pensando que de un momento a otro su cabeza explotaría y miles de bichos saldrían brotando en vez de su sangre.  No que quiera tenerlos asustados, simplemente la situación se prestaba para que **al **fin lo dejaran en paz.

Pero era lógico, la felicidad no duró mucho.  El aviso de la amonestación por usar magia (¡y ni siquiera había sido él!) le había llegado como regalo. Maldición. Y desde entonces, como se enteraron que por ser menor de edad le prohibían usar magia, se desquitaron.  Y sin remordimientos. Empezando por ese verano, encerrándolo en la habitación y pasándole comida por rejas.  Si no hubiera sido por su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, sus hermanos Fred y George, y el automóvil volador del Sr. Weasly ("prestado", claro),  podría apostar su _Firebolt_ a que los Dursley nunca más lo hubieran sacado de su prisión.

Si que ha tenido días increíblemente agobiantes y negros aquí. Contando todos los días de su infancia, la vez que recibió la carta (o miles de cartas) de aceptación de Hogwarts y todos los veranos que han pasado desde entonces. Y este día se unía a la larga e interminable lista de los días más aborrecidos.  Y se ponía cada vez peor.

Deseando por millonésima vez el poder darle las gracias a su manera a su detestable primo por su amable despertar con una cubeta de agua helada, el muchacho se tiró de espaldas a su cama y recapituló todo lo que fue su propio infierno por un día.

Él lo sabía, el acto de su primo seboso había desatado todos los elementos cósmicos que querían que la vida de Harry sea un reverendo infierno. La vaca en dos patas sabía que no podía hacer magia, y por tanto no pudo hacerle nada para vengarse, sobre todo con sus dos padres resguardando al pequeño bebé de todo mal (¿¿Pequeño bebé??, el Muchacho Que Vivió tenia un repertorio de palabras que quedarían mucho mejor, pero si alguna escapaba de su boca, podría decirle adiós a su comida por todo lo que le restaba de vida en esta pocilga).

Despierto, absolutamente furioso y completamente empapado hasta los tobillos de agua helada se había metido al baño. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con el regreso de Voldemort! Ni en verano podía tener un momento de paz.  En vez de estar en la madriguera, surcando el cielo con su escoba, jugando _quidditch _con su amigo y hermanos, olvidándose aunque sea por unos instantes de toda la oscuridad que lo asfixiaba amenazando con tragárselo de un bocado, tenía que quedarse encarcelado "por su seguridad"_._

De nuevo regresó a ese día.  Solo deseaba dejar de recordar.  Dejar de sentir, dejar de llorar.  Por reflejo llevó su mano derecha hacia la cicatriz que se asomaba por el embrollo de su cabello negro.  El dolor, la muerte, los gritos, la cruel y detestosa riza... Cedric... Ojos amarillos inundados de maldad... La voz de sus padres... más lágrimas... la mano fría de Cedric en la suya, y el vacío... cayendo... cayendo... 

De golpe regresó a la realidad, y sintió que sus ojos se habían humedecido tan solo un poco. Suspirando sigió su camino hacia el baño. No había podido dormir en muchos días. Y justo cuando el cansancio por fin lo conquistó y gustosamente se había deslizado a un descanso sin sueños, el inútil de su enorme primo tenía que jugarle una pequeña bromita y despertarlo.

Girando la perilla del agua se acordó de la lógica que dominaba su mundo. No había agua.

Forzando a su cuerpo a respirar metódicamente y enfocando su mente en la imagen de su primo en una charola con una manzana en la boca, Harry tomó una toalla, recién usada, y se secó los restos del agua que aún tenía en su cuerpo.  Se cambió de ropa y bajó pesadamente por las escaleras.

Una vez más la lógica le dio una cachetada. Todo el desayuno había desaparecido por la bocaza de su primo.  

Suspirando derrotado, Harry, ignorando los quejidos de su tío acerca de su cabello y la mirada apretada que le daba su tía, comenzó a sacar algo de alimento para poder desayunar del refrigerador; tomándose todo el tiempo que pudiera para que a los que llamaba parientes pudieran alejarse del comedor y así poder desayunar en paz. Que equivocado estaba.

Dudley comentó su divertida broma a sus padres, y el Tio Vernon rió tanto que terminó tirando todo el jugo en la mesa, Tía Petunia vio con horror el desastre, ya que junto con el jugo, la pequeña ballena comía como cerdo (oh, la ironía) y en todo el mantel había manchas y pedazos de comida regada.  Entonces, asumiendo como si fuera la explicación más natural, culpó al joven de ojos verdes que se disponía a romper un huevo sobre el sartén con aceite caliente.

Obviamente, la lógica regresaba y le mordía el trasero.  Regó el huevo por toda la estufa al escuchar el veredicto injusto, una de sus manos chocó con el sartén hirviendo, y no contento con quemarle el costado de la mano, el aceite siseo y salió volando, manchando la pared. Como resultado de su descuido, terminó limpiando **toda** la cocina, lavando el mantel, limpiando el pasillo, la habitación y el baño. Porque **él **había dejado su habitación, su cama, el pasillo y la regadera completamente mojados por andar vagando por toda la casa goteando agua. Y no teniendo consideración por todo el trabajo de su pobre tía que se levantaba temprano para tener un lugar limpio en donde vivir y yada yada yada... 

Así que, sin un solo alimento en su estómago, el pobre muchacho, defensor del reino de magos y prácticamente del mundo entero, pasó su día limpiando, secando, lavando, fregando y a final de cuentas, haciendo **todo el trabajo** que según hacia su pobre y cansada tía Petunia.

Resignado terminó todos sus quehaceres, tardándose más de lo que había planeado gracias, de nuevo, a su primo.  El barril sin fondo había deliberadamente (claro, ¿realmente lo hacia de otro modo?) regado agua y tierra por todo el pasillo de su habitación hasta el baño.  Estuvo a punto de correr por su varita. Tan solo un hechizo, tal vez convertir a Dudley en jerga, así sí que le daría gusto limpiar toda la casa.  Pero no, no podía. 

¿Por qué no había ya cumplido los 17 años?.

Arrastrando los pies de cansancio, el muchacho se dirigió a la cocina.   Con manos entumecidas por el trabajo, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y, sin importar el frío de la comida (con que cayera a su estómago era suficiente), se metió a la boca dos pedazos de pizza que Dudley había dejado hace más de dos horas. Cómo olvidarlo si la paseo frente a sus ojos cuando estaba restregando el piso de la cocina con un cepillo de dientes.

Y la lógica se carcajeó de él.

Ya terminando de tragarse con dificultad el resto de la pizza, Dudley salió de debajo de la mesa y se revolcó en el suelo como un cerdo.   Todo el tiempo señalando a Harry con uno de sus grotescos dedos hinchados y carcajeándose, haciendo que sus cinco papadas vibraran desagradablemente en todas partes.

"Tú... jajajajaja... ¡Te lo tragaste!... jajajajajaja... no puedo creer jajajajaja que cayeras jajajaja".   _Tal vez le esté dando un ataque.  _Uno no puede dejar de soñar_._  El muchacho oji verde miró con extrañeza la masa de carne que seguía girando en el suelo.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?". Con mucho trabajo, la pequeña ballena se levantó del suelo y se sentó forzosamente en una silla.  También, porque la duda es más que el miedo; Harry, con un vaso de agua en mano, se sentó frente a Dudley; que aún se encontraba con una expresión de haber ganado un bufett de todo lo que puedas comer en la cara.

"Si que eres idiota, escuálido."  Por poco se le escapa el agua de la boca cuando escuchó el insulto de Dudley.  Dios, realmente había olvidado la carencia de neuronas en su primo.   "¿A qué te refieres?" "Pronto lo sabrás, fenómeno" _Vaya, más de ocho palabras en menos de un minuto.  A lo mejor la escuela si le está enseñando algo._  Con otra ronda de risas, muy similares al sonido de un gato ahogándose, Dudley salió de la cocina.

Mirando por la pequeña ventana que se encontraba justo frente a él. Harry dejó a un lado todo pensamiento referente a su primo.   Extrañaba su vida.   Hogwarts, su padrino, sus amigos, la magia. Eso era su vida.  No los gritos que recibía aquí. No la apatía. Extrañaba los libros de Hermione y el Quidditch de Ron.  Extrañaba el calor de la Sala Común.  ¡Por Merlín! Extrañaba la voz arrogante de Malfoy y los ojos rojos de la Sr. Norris.  Todo era mejor que ésta tortura.

Lo único que esperaba era la carta de Ron.  No las que siempre le mandaba (desde el inicio del verano Hermione y Ron lo inundaron de cartas, según Hermione para que pueda dormir más tranquila y según Ron para tener algo que hacer).   Sino la invitación.   La carta que decía que el Director de Hogwarts daba permiso para que él, Harry, pudiera abandonar el mundo muggle y acompañar a sus amigos lo que restaba del verano.   Todos los días esperaba.  Y seguía esperando.

_Y hablando de cartas, mas vale que le responda a Hermione o lo próximo que me llegará de ella será un Howler_.  Al fin, con algo que realmente quería hacer en mente, Harry de un solo trago terminó su agua y se levantó de la silla.

En el momento que atravesaba el umbral de la cocina un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.   Se tambaleó y se recargó pesadamente contra la pared. Instintivamente se llevó la mano a su cicatriz.  Respirando pesadamente, se encaminó a su habitación. No se dejaría vencer.

Ya a punto de tomar la perilla de su habitación, sintió una punza directa a su estómago, con tal impacto que por poco y cae hincado al suelo.   El dolor de las punzadas lo hacía doblarse, y a penas y se podía mantener en pie.

"¿Qué pasó, _Potter_?.  ¿Acaso **_algo _**te cayó mal?" Con una ronda más de carcajadas, la puerta de la habitación de su primo se cerró con un golpe. **ESO **era lo **único** que le faltaba.

_Maldita sea. Aún me duele el estómago._   Frotándose con una mano el estómago. El muchacho ya no quiso recordar las últimas tres horas de su día.

Bien decía ese tal Muggle Chisholm "**_Cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor, empeora_**_"_.   Con mucho esfuerzo (y autocontrol), Harry había terminado la carta a Ron (rogándole y pidiéndole por los Chuddley Cannons que **insistiera** para poder largarse del décimo circulo del infierno, también conocido como el número 4 de Privet Drive), el ensayo para su clase de pociones con el profesor Snape de _pociones capaces de eliminar los sueños _(que mucha falta le hacia) y su carta a Hermione, omitiendo toda la tortura que había pasado.  Deseaba ahorrarle a su amiga la preocupación (sabía que de por sí no dormía casi nada), y bueno, ya habrá tiempo para contarle toda su horrenda vida con los Durlseys cuando estén de nuevo juntos.

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, pero contuvo el dolor apretando fuertemente sus dientes.  _Algún día me cobraré por esta Dudley... algún día... y cuando lo haga ¡te arrepentirás!_.

Tumbado sobre su cama, escuchaba como la vida en Privet Drive comenzaba a dormirse.  Ya después de un par de horas todo sonido se había apagado.  Ya no había luz que se filtraba bajo su puerta, ni tampoco el sonido de los vecinos trabajando, platicando o riendo.  La Luna ya se encontraba alta en el cielo, iluminando su habitación de fría luz plateada.   Y como siempre, él seguía despierto.

Dejando sobre la pequeña mesa que se encontraba junto a su cama sus lentes, Harry se escondió entre las sábanas, tratando de alejar todo pensamiento, todo razonamiento.  Deseando que el sueño llegara pronto, y no permitiera que la culpa lo envolviera de nuevo y lo mantuviera en vela toda la noche. 

Irónicamente dio gracias por el día, todo el trabajo, junto con el estrés y el enojo, por fin estaban alcanzando al joven de ojos verde esmeralda.   _Después de todo, creo que si podré descansar esta noche_.  Sus ojos nublados ya por el sueño, se enfocaron por última vez en un pequeño portarretrato que se encontraba encima de la mesa donde había colocado sus lentes.   Tres pequeñas figuras sonreían y saludaban alegremente.  Una de ellas, de cabellos color fuego, giraba su rostro y miraba a una pequeña muchacha de cabellos castaños muy encrispados y le sonreía de manera pícara, ésta tan solo le daba un pequeño codazo en el hombro divertida y regresaba la vista a la cámara. La tercera figura tan solo sonreía a las otras dos y con una mano acomodaba su cabello negro espeso.

_Se encontraba de pie en la casi absoluta oscuridad, la poca iluminación provenía de una chimenea colocada al fondo de la habitación en donde se encontraba. Un gran sillón, colocado justo frente a la chimenea, acaparaba la luz y la calidez de las llamas.  Tan solo se podía escuchar el tronar de la madera que se consumía por el fuego. _

_Una silueta salió de una de las esquinas envueltas en la oscuridad.  Se detuvo tan solo unos instantes, y con lentitud comenzó a acercarse al sillón.  Un destello surgió del lado derecho de la silueta.  _

_"Que noticias traes ahora... Colagusano..." Se escuchó sisear por toda la habitación, y la figura que se acercaba al sillón visiblemente se tensó.   "A-amo, el ataqué ya ha comenzado".   Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la habitación.  Ahora, aparte del constante crujir de la madera, se escuchaba la agitada respiración del traidor._

_"Perfecto... mantenme informado" Con visible relajamiento, la figura se inclinó profundamente hacia el sillón. "Por supuesto que si, Amo".  La figura dio media vuelta y justo cuando se proponía desaparecer de nuevo, la voz siseante hizo eco "Si algo sale mal... Colagusano... tú sufrirás las consecuencias..."  Colagusano se detuvo en seco y giró lentamente hacia el sillón.  Una mano de plata volvió a brillar debido a los escasos destellos de la luz del fuego.  Tragando saliva dolorosamente volvió a inclinarse.  "P-por s-supuesto, amo" Y con eso, desapareció de la habitación._

_Su propia respiración lo asustaba.   Intentaba ver mas allá, poder atravesar el mando de sombras que ocupaba casi toda la habitación.  Con desesperación trató de salir de ahí, pero no podía, su piernas no querían obedecerlo. El dolor que comenzó con su llegada a donde sea que era este lugar le nublaba la vista, y podría jurar que varias gotas de sudor mezcladas con su propio llanto habían caído al suelo. _

_"Pronto.." resonó en la habitación y en su propio cerebro.  "Muy pronto caerás a mis pies... pronto conocerás... el verdadero dolor..."  El sillón comenzó a girar, muy lentamente.  La voz cada ves se hacía mas y mas fuerte.  Las llamaradas del fuego que trataba de escaparse de la chimenea comenzó a retirar las sombras.  "Esta ves... pedirás clemencia... sabrás que no es juego... no es destino... es tan solo mi venganza". Ya el sillón se encontraba justo frente a él, pero las llamas habían sido obstruidas nuevamente.  "No te mataré... porque el infierno de tu vida será mucho mas placentero para mi... Morirás en vida... Harry Potter"  Una gran lengua de fuego salió de la chimenea, iluminando completamente la habitación por unos segundos.   _

_Un grito se escapó.  Desgarrador y doloroso.   Se mezcló con la riza de la figura que de nuevo se escondía entre las sombras.  Y Harry Potter volvió a derrumbarse, cayendo a los brazos abiertos del vacío._

_Se despertó tumbado en un suelo frío y rugoso.   Un olor a caucho quemado llenó su nariz.  Se levantó pesadamente, ignorando la inestabilidad de sus piernas y tratando de averiguar en donde se encontraba ahora.  Al alzar su mirada pudo distinguir lo que suponía era la Luna, derramando pequeños rayos plateados sobre él y facilitando la visibilidad. Esforzando a sus ojos a funcionar, pudo notar que se encontraba sobre una calle típica muggle.   _

_Acompañando a la escasa luz de la Luna, había faroles a ambos lados sobre la acera.   Las casas y sus habitantes, junto con el aire mismo, se encontraban sumergidas en un tranquilo sueño, ajenas a la persona que aparentemente había caído (o aparecido) de pronto y se encontraba furiosamente escudriñando todo lo que le rodeaba._

_La figura se encontraba frente a una casa relativamente pequeña. La luz de la luna caía delicadamente sobre ella, resaltando la  pintura de colores pasteles que contrastaban con la puerta de madera y los matorrales de diversas flores hermosamente acomodados, haciendo que la pequeña casita emitiera cierta aura de invitación y paz.  _

El muchacho miraba nerviosamente a ambos lados y a la casa que dormida tranquilamente frente a él.   Una terrible angustia se comenzaba a formar en su corazón. Sabía que había visto este lugar en algún lado. ¡Pero el problema era que no recordaba!.   La calle, los faroles, las cortinas de la casa, todo le daba cierto aire de deja vu, pero ¿en dónde?.   Con desesperación paso una de sus manos por su cabello, tratando de mandar algo de claridad a su mente.   Todo era tan familiar... casi podía escuchar las risas... "¡Deja de gritar! ¡Espantarás a todos!"  "¿Cómo vamos a descubrir cuál es la casa entonces?" "¡Tocando el timbre!" " ¿Y para que quiero tocar un tindre, y qué demonios es eso"?  

_Fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por un movimiento a los costados de la calle.   Una figura, envuelta en mantas negras se deslizaba por los costados de las calles.   Estaba a punto de correr tras la figura, cuando sintió movimiento del otro extremo de la calle.  Otra figura, también envuelta en mantos negros, se comenzaba a acercar.   Su respiración se aceleró, y pudo ver su aliento elevarse en pequeñas nubes hacia el cielo.   Más figuras se acercaban a él._

_El frío comenzó a entumecerle las manos.   Temblando de pies a cabeza, buscó con desesperación su varita.  Cada vez mas  y mas figuras comenzaban a salir de las mismas sombras de la noche, pero aterrorizado descubrió que no la traía consigo._

_Era casi imposible mantenerse de pie ahora, su propia voz parecía haber perdido toda su fuerza, y lo único que salían de sus labios eran leves quejidos mezclado con  su aliento congelado.  Tenía que hacer algo, las figuras comenzaban a cerrarle el paso y si no reaccionaba rápido, pronto lo tendrían rodeado._

_Se disponía a correr lo más que sus piernas dieran (que en esos momentos no esperaba mucho) cuando notó un extraño comportamiento. Antes que nada, le pareció que las figuras se encontraban en una especie de procesión, ya que podía escuchar un pequeño murmuro simultáneo.   Otra extraña situación era que, a pesar de estar justo a la mitad de la calle y bañado por la luz de la Luna y los faroles, las figuras aparentemente lo ignoraban, o simplemente no lo veían.  Y por último, con una terrible realización, las figuras no se dirigían a él, sino más bien a la casa que se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos._

_Lo supo al ver a las figuras, pero hasta ese momento reaccionó. Eran mortífagos. Venían por sangre. Por sangre de muggles. Trato de moverse, pero sus piernas no respondían.   La desesperación crecía dentro de su pecho.  Maldición, **tenía** que hacer algo. _

_De pronto todo iba demasiado rápido. Los mortífagos se acercaron rápidamente a la puerta de madera. El aire bajo repentinamente de temperatura. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.  Algo en el fondo de su mente le gritaba, le imploraba que recordara, que era imperativo saber donde estaba.  Los mortífagos ya habían rodeado la casa. Todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar y girar.  Todas las demás casas se derretían frente a sus ojos, a excepción de la pequeña casita, tan acogedora al principio, frente a él.   _

_"No otro mas, no por favor" Salió de su boca.  Todo se tornaba negro, y veía con horror uno de los mortífagos abrir la puerta con un movimiento de su mano.  Entre la oscuridad, la confusión y su propio pánico, sus ojos se enfocaron en un pequeño resplandor.   De la ventana un par de pequeñas luces amarillas brillantes le perforaban la mente.  "Tienes que ayudar... No podré mucho tiempo... Ayúdala" Una y otra vez su mente repetía las palabra con desesperación y súplica.  Sentía que gritaban desde su propio interior._

_Las luces se perdían entre el remolino de oscuridad, pero podría jurar que antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez, pudo ver una pequeña cola y color rojo anaranjado perderse entre las sombras de la cortina._

De golpe se levantó de la cama, las sábanas estaban húmedas por su transpiración.   Llevó una mano temblorosa a sus ojos, para calmarse un poco y la retiró rápidamente.  Había lágrimas en sus dedos.  Con el dorso de su camisa se limpió el sudor de su rostro y trató de calmar su respiración.

El sueño comenzaba a escaparse rápidamente de su mente, pero por alguna extraña razón ese par de luces amarillas le quemaban el cerebro. _No... no luces, **ojos.**_¿Cómo demonios supo que eran ojos?.   Se acercó a la orilla de su cama y dejó caer sus pies al suelo.  Con una mano, la otra se encontraba aferrada al borde de la cama, tomó sus lentes y se los colocó.

El dolor en su frente era casi insoportable, y no podía concentrarse completamente en el sueño que seguía escurriéndose como si fuera agua entre sus dedos.   Algo, **algo **tenía que significar, ¿Otro ataque? Eso era seguro, pero ¿Dónde?.  De nuevo, muy en el fondo de su mente algo le gritaba que ya sabia donde. _Maldita sea, **¡Recuerda!**_. 

Intentó levantarse, pero por lo inestable de sus piernas tambaleó y tuvo que recargarse pesadamente en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.   Escuchó como algo se caía y rápidamente estiró la mano para atrapar con sus dedos indice y pulgar el marco de la foto.   

Volvió a sentarse y miró con tristeza los rostros de sus amigos.  Hermione no había parado de insistir en que se tomaran una foto "_de recuerdo_" había dicho.  Y como fue, llamo a Colin Creeve y basta decir que el chico se sentía prácticamente en las nubes por haber sido él y tener el honor de tomar la foto del famoso Harry Potter. Oh si, Hermione estaba furiosa porque ni él ni Ron posaban para la cámara, eran constantes golpes, pellizcos, rostros deformados que simplemente no se podía una foto "_normal"_**, **así que Colin tomó la mas decente que pudo y Hermione tuvo que contentarse con ella.

Estaba a punto de colocar la foto en su lugar, cuando un pequeño brillo le llamó la atención.   Justo en el fondo de la fotografía, un gato paseaba perezosamente.  De pronto, curioso por las riñas de ambos chicos, levanto la cara y el brillo del flash de la cámara quedó atrapado por unos instantes en sus ojos.   Por unos segundos, un par de luces brillantes lo miraron fijamente.

La fotografía calló lentamente al suelo. Todo su ser se había congelado al instante.

_Oh no._

Fin del cap 2

* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~* ~ * ~

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola! ^_^ Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en terminarlo. Juro que ya tenia casi todo hecho, tan solo me faltaba la parte del sueño, pero fue la que mas tiempo me llevo :P (aparte de que empecé otro fic... no aprendo -_-)

Ron and Hermione all the way! Because it's just make sense!! (Sip, esta frase la saqué SIN permiso de sugarquill.net :_: espero no me demanden, ¡pero me encanto!... y tiene toda la razón. ¡Los fics de esa pagina son bellísimos!)

¡Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review! (Si si, dije que no iba a ponerlos... so? Sue me ^_^)

****

**_Aislin _**(Gracias ^^ intento que sea tierno.. aunque me dicen que eso se me da natural ¬¬ )

**_Tiamat Atardecer _**(aka Belly-chan, aka imouto-chan ¡Gracias imouto-chan! sniff T_T Te agradezco tus comentarios.. ¿Quién dice que voy a medio matar_ a _Hermione? Ohohoh soy mala ^_^ Y si, Hermi y Ron quedarán juntos.. En vida, en muerte... aún no lo decido ohohohoho)

**_Usako _**(^_^ Que bueno que te gustó, realmente no soy muy buena para el angst, espero terminar pronto el cap 3)

**_MELLIZA_**(Ese final lo tenía pensado mucho antes de siquiera comenzar a escribirlo, al igual que el final de este ^_^ no se.. da como resultado una especie de _tan tan taaaaaaaaan_ jijiji ^^)

**_Elena Potter_** (Gracias ^_^ Me encanta saber que les gustó)

**_Sakura_Corazon_** (Ahora ya sabes quien los observa ^_^ aunque no creo que sea consuelo... Que bueno que te gustó, pero este no es mi primer fic ... bueeeeeno, es el primer fic _largo_, eso si)

**_Leia-Pandora_** (Sam se levanta y con voz solemne dice 'Hermione it's superwoman' XD lo siento, lo leí por ahí y **tenía** que ponerlo ^^U a mi también me cae muy bien 'Mione ^^)

**_Frida_** (Siii 'Mione and Ron all the way! ^__^  Me da mucho gusto que mi fic te llegó tanto Y_Y me hace sentir realizada, trato de imaginarme las cosas para ponerlas después en papel y te diré que me taaaaaardo como no tienes idea ^^Uu)

**_Lina Saotome_** (A mí tampoco se me ocurrió el título jiji soy malísima por eso me aprovec... digo, pido opinión a mis amigos ^^U... Aún estoy viendo eso del fic D/Hr... te seré sincera, me gusta mas la pareja D/G don't kill me ^^U Pero también le veo posibilidades a D/Hr así que chance y algún día cuando ande rara (o sea, cualquier día) chance y haga alguno)

**_Kali_** (Jijijiji ¡Y me dices barbera a mi! Jajajaja Gracias Kali-chan, sin tu ayuda este fic ni lo hubiera subido T_T gracias gracias gracias... solo por eso te dejo a Remus ^_^ ah que noble soy...) 

**_ALiEn*Potter_** (Jijijiji YO PENSE LO MISMO... justo cuando le había dado para subirlo me puse a pensar y dije.. _vaya, suena medio raro el título_ XD jajajaja casi me doy un tiro, pero bueno, ya le cambié el nombre :P... Gracias por leerlo, y por dejar a un lado tu preferencia, quiere decir que realmente te gustó... sniff ::Sam saca un pañuelo y se limpia su nariz::  No se porque, pero simplemente no concibo Harry/Hermione ¿Será porque me encantan las relaciones 'pegame pero no me dejes'? Jejeje XP)

**_Danyliz_** (¡Ma' Nunca eres la última! Eres de las primeras en mi corazón T_T (hay que cursi ^^U) al igual que con Kali-chan, sin ti el fic no hubiera salido... tantas insistencias, presiones, golpes, maltratos T_T jijijiji ¡No te creas! ¡Te kelo!)

**_Akane Black_** (Gracias chica, te agradezco tus comentarios a mi también me FASCINA R/Hr ^_^)

**_Polgara_** (Casi le das ^^ pero no... como ves, no es Voldemort, no creo que él personalmente se meta a una calle muggle si tiene a sus lacayos... yo diría que lo haría personalmente cuando todos hayan fallado (que es lo mas probable que pase :P) ¡Gracias por tus comentarios!)

¡De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos! Los quiero, cuídense... Nos veremos en el prox cap.


End file.
